Hello, Hogwarts too?
by SkyeBanks
Summary: Drarry Soulmate marks AU at Hogwarts.


Walking into the DADA classroom, on their typical Friday afternoon, most would question the Chosen one, his best mate, and his best mates soulmate to be sitting with the DADA Professor, talking about multiple things. That is until Harry Potter, the 'boy-who-lived' asked about soulmates.

"Harry, the mark on your chest. The soulmate mark. I've seen you stare at that writing for hours!" Ron laughed at the question.

"That's how I am supposed to meet my soul mate? Great, I'm screwed." Harry slumped down in his desk.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked.

"It says 'Hello, Hogwarts too?' That means before Hogwarts, applying for a job, or university."

"So? Did anyone ask if you were going to Hogwarts when you were at Diagon Alley?" Ron asked, not seeing the problem.

"Probably! It was the first day I learned I was a wizard, I didn't really pay attention to everyone. I met so many people that day."

Ron stared at him in shock, "Is the mark green?"

"Yeah, so?" Harry frowned.

"Damn, mate... That's rotten luck. How did you miss your soulmate?"

"I was raised by Muggles, Ron, I didn't exactly know what to look for!"

"But-" Ron started, but Harry raised his hand

"I don't remember! I returned to the house, and the words had gone from black to green. I missed my soulmate, and will probably never meet them again."

Hermione sighed and shook her head behind them,"Honestly, have either of you listened to Professor Flitwick? People miss their soulmate all the time. When the two of you are in the same general area, like a classroom, your mark glows. If you're hands, or other body parts, touch, the mark glows brilliantly. That's how Ron and I found out."

"Five points for the explanation Miss Granger." Remus smiled.

"I mean, that's good and all, Ron's mark is on his wrist. My mark is on my lower chest. How do I see if it glows? Do I wander around shirtless all the time?" Harry asked honestly.

Someone scoffed behind them, "Well, I am certain your fans would love that, Potter." Draco sneered with his friends, Pansy and Blaise, from the doorway, and headed towards their seats.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Ron glared at the blond, Draco didn't listen.

"Why, may I ask, are you planning on parading about shirtless?" Draco asked, his eyes scanning the raven-haired boys body.

Harry frowned, it wasn't like Draco to talk to him without insults, even if they were on a usual first name basis... During the days they actually remembered. He noticed Ron opening his mouth to taunt the Slytherins, but Hermione cut him off before he could start anything, "Harry is trying to find his soulmate. The words he has to go off of are quite vague. All we have decided is it is a student at Hogwarts, and Harry met them before the train."

Blaise frowned at that, "You were raised by Muggles, right Potter? That means that you would have met them at Diagon Alley."

"If you were a Pureblood, or at least raised as one, you would have known there was a spell that alerts you to when you meet your intended." Draco smirked, folding his arms.

Harry decidedly ignored Draco and answered Blaise, "The first time I went to Diagon Alley was with Hagrid. He introduced me to so many people, I couldn't even tell you who I met."

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "What do the words say, Potter?"

"'Hello, Hogwarts too?'" Harry muttered bitterly, than let out a laugh, "I remember when the words appeared. My eight birthday. My uncle put me in my cupboard for a week after."

"A CUPBOARD?" Draco screeched. Pansy and Blaise shared a nervous glance as their friend continued, "Who puts an eight year old CHILD in a cupboard?"

"Apparently, the Dursleys." Harry shrugged, not bothered by it.

"Potter, may I ask where these Muggles live?" Pansy asked flashing him a smile.

"Erm... Why?"

"So I can murder them." She replied batting her eyelashes.

"Miss Parkinson, even though what those monsters did to Harry is unforgivable, murder would lead to Azkaban. Please refrain from killing people." Remus said massaging his temples.

She gave him a smile, "Professor, if Harry's intended was, say, a Veela, could they kill them?"

Remus let his hand drop as he stared at the Slytherin girl. "According to law, Miss Parkinson, if a Veela's mate was attacked, they are allowed to get revenge upon the attackers. This law doesn't have a time frame, so theoretically it is possible. But there are certain restrictions, I do believe Lucius Malfoy, the head of the Veela order in Great Britain, would have more answers for you."

Hermione frowned, "As a Werewolf, did you have restrictions with Tonks?"

"Ah, no... She wasn't my mate, my intended was someone else. Tonks agreed to be the surrogate mother for us. I am certain Sirius can explain it to you later. He understands politics better." The students fell silent, absorbing the information.

Then Ron smirked, "Oi, Malfoy. Who's your soulmate? Have you met them yet?"

"Hmmm... Yes. But they hate me." He responded sitting down at his desk.

Harry responded before he could think, possibly surprising himself more than his friends, "No one could ever hate you."

Draco pressed his lips together, and glared at the Gryffindor, causing Remus to laugh and start gathering his things for the class about to start. Signalled by the students trickling in, like a water faucet turning on.

Later that day, Harry and Hermione were in the library, looking for the mark spell. "Here it is! 'Adventu Animæ Tuæ Dimidium- to find your soulmate, point your wand at your mark, place it gently on the skin, barely touching, and intone the words.' Sounds simple enough." Hermione smiled, pushing thee book towards him.

"And this will make my mark do what exactly, because 'burn' is very wishy-washy." Harry said, rereading the passage.

"Your mark will heat up when your soulmate talks directly at you. The simple cancelling charm will stop it. I'd keep it for a day, and see who it will burn for." Hermione exclaimed, grinning at the new information.

"Great." Harry mumbled, placing his wand gently against the words, he muttered the spell. His mark glowed brightly for a second, then just as quickly dimmed. "Now, let's hunt down your soulmate. We know they are in our year, and we can take out most of Gryffindor, seeing as they have almost all found their intendeds... Except for Brown, but I doubt she ever said that to you."

Harry gave her an owlish look, "I though I'd just go about my regular routine."

Hermione frowned, "Well, that would work..."

"Great, then I am off to Dinner!" Harry quickly turned and left before Hermione could comment.

Through out dinner, Harry constantly raked his eyes over the eighth years, trying to see who was dating who. It might have been simpler to ask Lavender, or one of her posse. Hermione sat across from him as he placed his head against the hard table. "Honestly Harry, you aren't even trying. Tell me what we know."

"That I'll be single forever?"

"Harry Potter!" She hissed.

Harry sighed looking at her, "They are in my year, they spoke to me before the train, they are probably male, they are not in Gryffindor."

Hermione glared at him before turning her attention away, "Lavender, who is single in our year?"

The girl in question turned and stared at the two. "What?"

"What guys are single in our year?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Lavender gave them all the names she could think of.

Afterwards Hermione turned to Harry, who was half-laying on the table. "Only seven! Did you hear?"

"Hermione, I am right next to you, of course I heard, and honestly, four are Hufflepuffs, ones a Gryffindor, ones a Ravenclaw, and ones a Malfoy."

"Well, we can take the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw out, Neville doesn't want to act with Luna yet, and Terry's single because his soulmate is two years ahead, and out of school."

"So I have to talk to any Hufflepuff gay students, along with Malfoy, whom I don't know is straight or not."

"Talk with Malfoy, and get him out of the way." Hermione suggested.

"Tomorrow. I am done for the day."

"But it will be the weekend!" Hermione protested, "Do it now!"

Harry raised his eyes to hers, "If I am soulbound to a women, I'd rather find out tomorrow."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, clearly not impressed, but let it slid anyway.

The next day, Harry walked in to the great hall, and scanned the tables. Malfoy wasn't there yet, so he laid his head against the table. It wasn't much if a wait, the Slytherin couldn't hide in the dungeons all day, and when he emerged, Harry would talk with him. It wasn't the worst plan in the world, but by Merlin, Harry didn't want to do it at all.

"Blimey mate, what's got you down in the dumps?" Ron said, sliding in next to him.

"Malfoy." He muttered, hitting his head against the table.

"What's that git done now?" "He's not here. I need to talk with him"

Harry lifted his head, scanned the Slytherin table, then rested his chin against the table.

Ron frowned, "What-ah never mind, just, if he's your soulmate, please never tell me what you get up to."

"Sure thing, Ronnikins." Harry laughed, but sobered up quickly when a mess if blond hair entered the room. Draco Malfoy hadn't been the same since sixth year, but at least now, the bags under his eyes were minimising. Harry sat up straight and met his eyes from across the hall. Draco nudged Blaise, and started to head towards the Gryffindor table.

"'Lo Gryffindors." He said as he sat down across from Ron and Harry. In greeting him, Rob chocked on his pancakes.

"Draco." Harry nodded, ignoring his now burning mark.

"What's with the eye fucking across the hall, Potter?" Draco sneered, but there wasn't much emotion behind it.

Harry tilted his head, "What?"

"Never mind, I guess you are still an innocent lion, hmm?" Draco raised a Snape like eyebrow, "and do stop impersonating a fish out of water, it doesn't do you any favors."

"I happen to like fish." Harry looked down to avoid he gaze, and kicked the gaping red-head beside him. Minutes ticked by, and Harry couldn't handle the silence. He shot out if his seat. "Draco, can you walk with me?"

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Anything for the Lights Golden boy." Harry quickly left the hall, not glancing back, and hoped to the gods that Draco was following. He walked out into the crisp October air, and turned around to see Draco.

"Draco, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but I assume that you're going to ask something else." He folded his arms in front if his chest.

"I am your Soulmate. Yes? That's why you didn't tell the Death Eaters it was me. You love me, don't you?" Harry watched Draco's mask fall and emotions flash across his face, before he pushed out his Slytherin mask.

"My mark is the word 'yes', my father put a spell on it, and when I met you, it burned. I-I couldn't be certain that it was you, so I didn't say anything..." His eyes met Harry's, "when you turned down my friendship, I thought you were turning me down. I didn't realise you knew nothing about our world, and soulmate marks. I've loved you since I first met you."

Harry gave him a smile, "I've loved you since fifth year... Friends?"

"Could we be more than that?" Draco asked, and Harry could see the hope in his eyes

"I believe we should try to get over our rivalry first... but in the future, yes." Harry nodded.

Draco's eyes lit up brightly, "Well, come along Potter, I need to have breakfast, and you are wasting my time." He held his head high as he walked back towards the great hall. Harry laughed, and took Draco's hand in his own as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Fin

*Adventu Animæ Tuæ Dimidium = arrival of your souls half


End file.
